Laura (episode)
| image = .jpg | season = fourth | episode = fifth | airdate = May 20, 2018 | writer = | director = | previous = Buried | next = Just in Case }} Synopsis Plot Based upon AMC's plot recap. Please add detail and correct any mistakes you see.http://www.amc.com/shows/fear-the-walking-dead/season-4/episode-05-laura John Dorie cleans a pair of matching pistols on the porch of a creekside cabin. He sees an infected coming down the creek and, leaving the gun, kills it with an ax. John wakes up and starts his day — brushing his teeth, making his bed, playing Scrabble against himself. He finishes the day watching TV and eating popcorn. John hears sloshing in the creek and finds a woman lying unconscious in the water: It’s June. John lays June on his bed and discovers a deep gash on her stomach. He dresses her wound and sleeps on the couch while she sleeps on his bed. In the morning, John finds the cabin empty. He goes outside and catches June searching his Jeep for keys. John tells her where to find the keys but warns that the car needs a new battery. He suggests she at least takes some food, water and first aid supplies before leaving. June gives John instructions on how to stitch her wound. She grimaces as John pierces her skin with a needle. John serves fish stew for dinner and asks if he can call her Laura because she refuses to tell him her name. He welcomes her to stay as long as she’d like. June insists she will leave as soon as she is better. John mounts a curtain around the bed to give June privacy. June wakes up in the middle of the night and sees John cleaning his pistols. John kills two infected in the creek and decides to investigate the source of the infected. He mentions to June that he is also going on a supply run. She insists on joining him. He offers her boots to protect herself from snakes, but she refuses to wear shoes that might impede her ability to run. John and June row the canoe upriver. June inquires about John’s past. He informs her that he was a police officer. John and June reach a bridge and notice a breached guardrail. They quickly deduce that infected have been falling through the gap and floating downriver. John and June stop at a general store for supplies. June lays out first aid supplies for anyone else who visits the store. John and June use corrugated metal from a gas station to mend the guardrail. June lies in bed while John watches a movie. She joins him on the couch. John offers to make some brittle. June watches John sleep during the movie. He wakes up and stares at her. She reveals that she lost her child. John gets ready to fish in the creek. June asks him to teach her how to fish. John gives June a fishing lesson and shows her how to gut the fish. They eat fish for dinner. June thanks John for teaching her. John and June play Scrabble and fish over the ensuing days. John removes June’s stitches. June announces that she’s ready to leave, now that her wounds have healed. John goes outside to kill an infected and realizes that their patch on the bridge isn’t working. June offers to help John fix the bridge by blocking the gap with the Jeep. John and June sit in the Jeep on the bridge. June says she learned how to hot-wire cars from a woman that she met in a camp. John sees one of his pistols hidden behind June’s back and snatches it. June argues that they need the gun for protection, but John sternly refuses to use firearms. John and June kill all the infected on the bridge then drive the Jeep in front of the gap. An infected attacks John in the driver’s seat. June screams at him to use his gun. John refuses to shoot and, after a near-deadly struggle, stabs the infected instead. Back at the cabin, June points out that John almost died because of his refusal to use guns. John explains that when he was a cop, he fatally shot a robber in the leg. He says that he moved to a new town after everyone started calling him a hero. Infected surround the Jeep on the bridge, jostling the infected corpse inside and knocking the Jeep into neutral. Infected fall off the bridge into the river. John and June hear infected piling up in the creek. They go outside and begin slaying the infected. June becomes overrun by infected. John gets his guns and saves her life by sharpshooting the infected. June thanks John and calls him an honorable person. John gives her a pistol to take with her on the road. June joins John on the couch to watch a movie. John moves outside. She asks why he’s avoiding her. “I love you,” he says and asks her not to leave. They kiss. John wakes up the next morning and finds June gone. He sees a message written with Scrabble tiles: “I love you too I’m sorry.” In the present, John looks at the Scrabble tiles in a small box. Morgan sits beside John and assures him that June loved him. He reminds John that they are part of the world and should not waste any more time. John holsters June’s pistol and walks down the road with Morgan. Cast Main = Galleries Stills The gallery below is automatically generated and contains images in the categories "Images from Laura". Images added to these categories turn up in the gallery after a short time. namespace = File category = Images from Laura format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true The gallery below is a standard gallery; images can be added and modified manually in the normal way using the "add" button. Madisonseasonfour.jpg|Madison at the Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium Video Placeholder Trivia * The executive producers stated that the opening credit sequence will vary between episodes, with each sequence illustrating the main idea of the episode: FTWDS04E05-cs.png The Computer Graphics Imagery (CGI) illustrates two figures near the center of the frame moving to a structure found on the right hand side. * The guest-stars for this installment for Talking Dead are Yvette Nicole Brown and Jenna Elfman TD4FTWDS04E05-guests.png TD4FTWDS04E05-JE.png * The bio's for this week's Talking Dead can be found here: UndeadWalking.com From Talking Dead: TD4FTWDS04E05-01.png TD4FTWDS04E05-02.png TD4FTWDS04E05-03.png * According to Special Effects Supervisor Frank Iudica, major part of the episode was filmed near a fishing pond of Fentress, Texas. TD4FTWDS04E05-loc1.png TD4FTWDS04E05-loc2.png TD4FTWD-AF.png * Executive Andrew Chambliss stated that a location scouting crew was unable to find a cabin close enough to water due to a once in a hundred year flooding event. So, one had to be build from scratch thanks to Production Designer Bernard Trujillo. TD4FTWD-AC.png TD4FTWD-cabin1.png TD4FTWD-cabin2.png * According to Jenna Elfman, the privacy curtain was a nod to the film "It Happened One Night (1934)" Behind the scenes via "Talking Dead" : TD4FTWDS04E05-bts-1.png TD4FTWDS04E05-bts-2.png TD4FTWDS04E05-bts-3.png TD4FTWDS04E05-bts-4.png TD4FTWDS04E05-bts-5.png TD4FTWDS04E05-bts-6.png TD4FTWDS04E05-bts-7.png TD4FTWDS04E05-bts-8.png TD4FTWDS04E05-bts-9.png Outstanding Frames: TD4FTWDS04E05-nod-1.png TD4FTWDS04E05-nod-2.png References Navigation Category:Fourth Season Episodes Category:Episodes